Oggy Is Getting Married!
Oggy Is Getting Married (Featured Olivia) is the 74th and last episode of Season 4. As this episode features Olivia, it is once again a double-length episode. Synopsis Oggy, Jack, and Olivia are in Venice, Italy and Oggy is about to propose to Olivia with a diamond engagement ring. But when Oggy sees Olivia talking to another guy, Oggy assumes that Olivia is cheating on him, and all gets worse when the cockroaches decide to steal Oggy's engagement ring for Lady K. Plot Oggy's surprise to Venice cheered Olivia up but she did not know that Oggy was about to propose her. Jack asked what is this reason that he wanted to take him to Venice. Oggy showed the ring to him and he knew he was going to marry her so he could be happy. Meanwhile... the cockroaches wanted to take the ring so Joey could make Lady K his friend forever. When Oggy was about to propose Olivia for the first time, it didn't work. She was off to somewhere else. When the roaches stole the diamond marriage ring Oggy was about to give to Olivia the chase like in Tom and Jerry started again. Well... he got the ring safely. When they were in a coffee shop Oggy was not expecting an unknown painter talking to Olivia! I think he was saying this: "But it cannot be! My Olly with someone else?!" It was nighttime in Venice and the three were on a pizza shop. Oggy put the ring in Olivia's glass and he wanted Jack to go away. But just because of the painter everything was ruined. Everything! When Oggy wanted to spy at the mysterious guy he cried because he thought Olivia had a boyfriend. Embarrassing! He wrote the number of the boat on Jack. When they held the painter captive, Olivia was here. Oggy asked Olivia where had she been . She told everything. Even about the painter! Okay, now there was a free ride for Oggy and Olivia but the boatman was like the cockroaches! Another trap! When Olivia said that she would marry Oggy, the cockroaches stole the ring again, Oggy and Jack were then on a mass mayhem to save the ring. In the end, Oggy had finally married Olivia! Trivia *The scene of a mother and son reacting to what they assume is Oggy proposing to Jack is cut from airings on Cartoon Network. A later scene of them exiting an elevator is also cut. *The painter is named after the creator of Oggy and the Cockroaches, Jean-Yves Raimbaud. *This is the last episode of 2013 and Season 4. *Olivia's phone has the Xilam logo sound ringtone. Errors *When the cockroaches are looking at Oggy's fanny pack right before they swipe the ring for the first time, Joey's right eye is yellow. *For a few seconds, when Olivia was talking to someone on the phone, her hair disappeared, then reappeared. Gallery Oggy's Proposal.png Scheming Joey.jpg An engagement is formed.png Olivia's New Ring.png Season4.png Cakeroaches.png Video Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Oggy's happy ending Category:Jack's happy ending Category:Episodes focusing on Oggy Category:Episodes focusing on Olivia Category:2013 Episodes Category:Olivia's happy ending Category:Double-Length Episodes